


touch doesn't sting

by nimiumcaelo



Series: Flowers Grow Where the Garden Meets the Wood [3]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Pre-Will Byers/Mike Wheeler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 07:24:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13383000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimiumcaelo/pseuds/nimiumcaelo
Summary: "Poison is in everything, and no thing is without poison. The dosage makes it either a poison or a remedy."Paracelsus--{ Part of a series. Not necessary to read the other parts, but you might find them enjoyable. }





	touch doesn't sting

Will leans clammy palms against the sink’s edge. His fingers twitch as he feels Mike rubbing along his spine between his shoulder blades. Anxiety bubbling within, he watches his vision tunnel and feel another wave of nausea push out against his insides. His muscles tense beneath Mike’s hand and it stills.

 

“You okay?”

 

He has to think about an answer.

 

“No.”

 

Pinching his brow, Will gulps down air, wobbling on unsteady knees. Discomfort licks its cold tongue behind his ears and he finds himself gripping the sink tighter.

 

Mike leans his forehead against Will’s shoulder and wraps his arm around him, pulling him cautiously to his side. At first, Will tenses and twitches and tremors start in his limbs.

 

Then, slow as a crawl uphill through four feet of snow, he wilts and limps into Mike’s grasp. His grip on the sink loosens and he trembles more but he is warm and a little bit more okay.

 

“Thank you.”

 

“Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> \- M


End file.
